User blog:DiscordTheWolf/Awesome Kills I've made
Exactly what it says on the tin, here I'll list all the kills I've made and battles I've been in that I think were pretty cool and worth mentioning. #Once I was the leader of an achillo pack. We lived in the very small set of tunnels on the old map, swarming everything if we were hungry. There was about 10-15 of us. One day, we saw a mega, and it came forwards and grabbed me. Instead of panicking, I yelled "CHARGGGEEEE" into chat and 14 elder achillobators started swarming an elder mega. It dropped me and ran, but as the fastest dinos in the game, we could catch up. We all ate mega for dinner. #I was a plio on the winter map once. I was a baby and grew up listening to this albino saying that all water dinos were his enemy. I didn't say anything, and just listened and waited for my time to shine. Skip forwards a while, this albino was still bluffin that he would kill all water dinos. I was raising a little baby plio that I found, he was in my pack. We were going up for air and talking, when OMG I WAS GRABBED BY AN ALBINO. He was with an elder mammoth and a baby giraffatitan. I bit him so much that he got to about 100 health, dropped me and ran away. He bled to death trying to eat food. (KARMA!) The stupid baby giraffatitan was running at me as I tried to crawl my way to the water. I killed him as well, (KARMA AGAIN!) but I was low on health. The mammoth finished me off, but I wouldn't go down without a fight, and he bled to death after I died. (KARMA TIMES 3!) Moral of the story? Don't mess with a plio. #You might have read my comment on the Pteranodon page about my scavenger life with my friends. Well, I decided to do it again. We followed around this pack of carnos, me and 2 of my friends. Everything they killed, when they ate their fill we fell on it and finished it all. Sometimes we got lucky and they got a big kill and we got to fill our stomachs, sometimes we went without food for ages. Sometimes the carnos starved as well, and when they laid eggs we got brave and grabbed them, eating them up in the trees. We teamed with more people and the group grew to 5 pteranadons not including me, following this pack about. Whenever we found one of those tiny tunnels on the galactic map, one of us would lay an egg in it and once everyone had used up all 3 of their eggs, we would press R so any small dino walking in the tunnel would get a surprise of death. One day, I ran out of energy without realising and when we went to eat, I couldn't fly back up. One of the carnos had grabbed me and my pack members flew down and bit him. We scared the carno off and continued following them, but we weren't so cocky after that. Later, they had made a big kill of someone's sauro and he was raging as we filled our bellies and the carnos walked off. They were arguing in chat when suddenly out of nowhere burst 3 ELDER BAROS.It was the sauro who had been killed. The carnos all died, and a little baby one who had just joined the pack was running away when we swooped down and ate it. We then teamed with the baros and followed them around, sitting on their backs and eating anything they killed. Wasn't really mostly OUR kill, but still awesome. #Winter map, a baro was going round killing everyone. I typed into chat, "who wants to help kill the baro?" and soon I had like almost everyone in the server in the pack I made.. Then I realised, OH SNAP I INVITED THE BARO! I got everyone to come over. They were their strongest dinos, an army of dinosaurs from the humble trike and rex, to pro's 100+ day megas. Then I removed the baro from the pack, and ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. Corpses everywhere, I put down a nest. More baros were coming in, hard to tell who was who, roars everywhere, some people even laying eggs for whatever reason. Then the smoke cleared, and there was a dead baro. Everyone became a carnivore/omnivore and the entire server had a feast. Category:Blog posts